


In an Alleyway in Brooklyn at 3:28 a.m.

by Anna_Hopkins



Series: Times Will Graham Got Hungry [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Implied Relationships, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins
Summary: I've written quite a few of these, so I'm picking out the more interesting ones to post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written quite a few of these, so I'm picking out the more interesting ones to post.

The man had Will pinned against the wall, and pressed his face to Will's with intent to tongue kiss him. Will was having none of it, but an idea came to him as the bastard persisted, and he opened his mouth to let the tongue in after all -- before biting down, hard, and swallowing the mouthful of raw tongue that came off. He could taste blood even before the man pulled away, screaming, just far enough for Will to kick him between the legs and slam him against the concrete with all the force he could muster.

  
It wasn't long after that before the nameless attacker let out a final gurgle, drowning in the pool of his own blood, and Will straddled the cooling body in the alleyway, stripping the corpse for money and identifying information, before biting off the flesh of his cheeks and, in a move that would once have made him shudder, pulling out the eyeballs and closing them in a small jar he'd brought with him for that express purpose.

  
He pulled out his phone and texted Hannibal's burner phone with his address.

  
Three minutes later, the service van showed up.

  
Two hours later, the body had been processed, and the rest was dissolving in a metal drum at the docks.


End file.
